IPenguin
iPenguin is a somewhat known comic maker, notable for his high-quality backgrounds and use of exotic word balloons. He joined BZPower on 13-April 06 and stared making comics on August 14, 2006 . His first series was called Toa Nuva Axonns Comics, and later on worked to more well known works like Bianicle and .Com he was originally inspired by Bioninja's ( Now OMG-Ninja ) comic series. iPenguin Gsed there, and was the first time iPenguin became a GS. He is also known for using software unknown to a lot of comic makers, such as Comic Life. ---- Popular Comic Series Toa Nuva Axonns Comics iPenguins first series was called Toa Nuva Axonns Comics. It was based on a troublesome, random character called Toa Nuva Axonn. .Com V1 + V2 iPenguin then moved on to what would become his second most popular series, .Com. He made it as if it was based "in" the internet. The comic backgrounds normally consisted of green floors and black backgrounds. Earlier in the series, binary was used in the comics and in the banner. Later on, iPenguin got a writers block and lost fans quickly. After a while, iPenguin gave up, and decided to close the topic with a total of 153 posts Bianicle Bianicle, iPenguin's most popular series. It was about on an internet chat group and how people interacted with each other. In the series, iPenguin got some major fans like Hardy and Hakama. During the series, iPenguin started the company "Laffing Company" which made the series. People who decided to co-author the series got a banner that said " I joined the Laffing Company". People saw this, and asked iPenguin if they could join, iPenguin agreed, and gave links to Bianicle in the banners. Bianicle ended with a total of 12 comics and 268 posts. The Irrelevant trio The Irrelevant Trio, iPenguins second latest series. The comics," The Irrelvant Trio" came with a slogan as " and dog" The comics were like Toa Nuva Axonns comics, but seemed to be funnier, less noobish, and more professional. .Com V3-V5 Deciding to remake .Com, iPenguin used a random storyline with only a few charcaters. He uses random and "unique" humor to express his comics. .Com comics were usually no longer than one panel. By the middle of V3, fans were getting scarce as jokes got were repetitive and boring. .Com then posted a mini-series where the viewer chose what the fate of the author was in the next comic. Popularity quickly rose, and new fans arrived. After the major server loss, .Com had been completely wiped out. iPenguin reposted the series, and changed the title to: http://www.com, even though the series was still referred to as .Com Also, a new season of .Com was created, .Com V4. Comics were posted on a weekly basis, with breaks now and then. .Com V5 was created, but it was short lived. A memory wipe on iPenguin's computer caused the comics, sprites, etc... to get deleted. The comics were at a long halt, when iPenguin managed to get his computer back in order, he gave some sad news to his fans. iPenguin was leaving BZPower. .Com was then closed. Blah On June 27, 2009 iPenguin released his comeback series Blah, better than ever. Blah, uses noobish and cliched jokes, and used them in a sophisticated and hilarious manner. ---- Multi Comic series So far, iPenguin is in one multi-comic series, Paper Cuts and is going to be in an upcoming made by Nuparurocks Category:Comic Makers